A Black Feather's Shadow
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Sorrow, Pain, and Regret. That is what makes up me, it is all I am. All I ever will be. But why? Why must I suffer endless torcher? Will I not know about who I am, or perhaps what I am? Still they do not answer, still it doesn't say something. All I ask for is one thing, anything, is that too much to ask for? Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I only wish I knew the meaning to me.


**I Don't Own Warriors**

**Chapter 1 **

_~ I was created by light, forced to walk in Darkness. I walk on the line of both, but what am II? How did I come to be? Where do my loyalties lie?~_

My name is Blackfeather, that is all I have ever known about my past. I am a tabby she-cat with a pure black pelt and dark purple eyes. I have always walked in the path that is neither in light nor darkness. I am cold and made up of something unknown. Died, erased of memory, and forced to live a life of solitude.

I stared at the sunset, the waves of the water seem to help me think. StarClan was such a peaceful place, seemed to bring out my thoughts. Even though I couldn't make sense of them. But, they are all I have left. Al that I am, all the pain, regret, and anger. It's all I will ever be, all that I have.

"No happiness, no joy, nothing but negativity." I whispered, though I have grown used to it. Would it be so much to ask for one good moment, one happy memory to at least show itself to me. What have I done to deserve endless suffering? _..._ Nothing, my heart, soul, and thoughts have nothing to answer me with.

But, why should I question my feelings. They come from my power, after all. The power that gave me my endless torment of thoughts mixed with emotions.

My power to pass on souls of evil cats is a mystery even to me. And being able to go two hours in the Dark Forest helps me some. But the after effects always end up being very painful. I blinked as another wave crashed to the shore, taking a deep breath of water breezes.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture who I was before I became Blackfeather. But, it was always a thin blank page in my mind. I open my eyes and looked at the kits playing on the sand, and the elders watching them chatting about the news of the day.

The only thing different about StarClan is that it seems just the same as you were alive. Everything seems to be just one peaceful clan, one place where everything seems perfect.

But even I know that is not possible, for I have seen what it is like on the other side of the border. That is what makes up me, I was found as a StarClan cat in the Dark Forest.

I can be cold and distinct, and the looks they give me do not help with my communication problems. No, I will never have a person to talk to about my feeling, my thoughts. For no one understands the dark soul passer. The smell of fear leaking off of them like rain from clouds. I am not evil, nor am I good.

"I just wish that I knew more about me." I mused to no one, more so just talking to myself. But, my heart and mind both said the same thing.

"Created by light, forced to walk in darkness." I muttered, closing my eyes again. Taking in the scents of fresh water again. A small tear streaked down from my right eye, and hit the ground with a small _drip. _The red tear, proving I am not normal. I am a thing, and it. Not a cat of StarClan, not a cat of the Dark Forest, but of what? What is my purpose for being a Blackfeather, Dark Forest soul passer? I wish I knew myself.

My ears flicked to the sound of the elders calling the kits.

I watched the kits walk to them, and sighed in sadness. Too young to be dead, too young to even be called a true StarClan cat. My high hearing skills picking up of their squeals of joy and excitement. Then they slowly drowned away, just like the setting sun and rising moon. Here it light, then it leaves leaving you the low moonlight...Alone.

"So young, to be dead." I huffed, and watched the sun again. It's amber glaze dimming softly, night in StarClan is a sign of tragedy. I felt my chest grow heavy, the feeling of someone taking their few last breaths. I tried to drown it out, I hate that feeling. It felt like I was dying myself, that I was the one taking my last breaths of life.

"Another one, by MarshClan?" I asked myself, peering past the clouds. Down to the clans below, were a she-cat looked at her mate. Her words were light and seem to drift from her mouth. A new mother, with two young kits. I turned my gaze to the two of them, and a green pelt dashing to them.

I saw the spirit of their mother, after Star touched her fur, rise from her body. She gave a sad look at her mate fighting. And the stars making a path for her to join StarClan. Not like I was fully StarClan to begin with, I don't have stars in my fur. I have left over ashes from being in the Dark Forest too long. The smell of death and decay clings to me like mud, and I can only barely drown it out.

I blinked sadly at the poor scraps below. I sent my best wishes for them to make it through. I didn't want to feel any more kits die, it was just too painful. It feels like someone has just clawed you with no show of mercy. I felt sick, I looked away and the hole closed up.

"But, I should be used to this. I am used to the pain of death, the feel of darkness. It is nothing that can't hurt you, if you won't let it." I muttered to myself, and stared up to the starry sky. So close, you could touch the stars themselves. I loved how they seemed so lovely here, even if they see me as a cold being.

I rested my head to my paws, a thin blank still of who I was. Tears spilled from my eyes, and landed on the ground and my paws. I closed my eyes slowly, and let my dreamless sleep take me.

_~ For shadow's can't ever have dreams.~_

**Blackfeather is my OC cat. Just a short drabble about her, Read and Review please. Hope you liked.**


End file.
